Amerikan Godness - João The Mordecai Mapper
ATTENTION / LA TÊTE HAUTE / ATENÇÃO / KOPF HOCH / AVISO / AVÍS / ATENCIÓN / DRITTA / KAPIJIET UP The Separatist Winter Map Game will not be played because the map is hard to make! This game is inspired by ReDi of Drexmapper You are in the year of 2026, USA, Canada and Brazil are crashing and Bermuda and Honduras are expanding faster. All can be resolved. Rules * Starting data: 2026 * The game needs to be accurate, specially in player's turns. No way you can, for example, invade Brazil as Rio Grande do Sul and get Moscow in 1 year. * The game will be open for inscriptions during the last week. If you apply to join, leave a comment in the comment section * The turns will be done each Sunday. If you didn't posted by that date, you'll just be skipped * There are no turns to post, you're totally free to post durint the 3 days period of each turn * 1 turn = 1 year * You can buy land from other countries, but the other player decides the prize * NPC's will be like in future of my escritures. If you were asking, yes, NPC's can attack you * Be careful with your war declarations, you can bring an entire coalition against you * The army takes 1-7 turns to recover after a war, depending on the scale of it * How does the Personal Union work: Both countries are free to do * what they want, but they are forced to intervene if the other is in war on their side. Their external politic must be identical or similar * You can make puppet countries if you are much bigger than them and they aren't influenced by other country, example: Bermuda Empire states can't be puppet * Puppets can be shields to protect against another countries * Economy: Each country has $550.000 at the start of the game. Buying 1,000 army costs $10,000. You can build more armies using maths, but basicly, the amount of soldiers you can build every turn depends on your size and your economy. This number can be from 10 to 200. Having a hugue army can make you go in debt. Your anual monetary growing depends also in your size and the value of the lands, population and technology changes this number. ' * You can make alliances in a free way, with as many countries asyou want. Try to have good relations with the future members of the alliances before even asking them for that * Sucessions and civil wars will be count like this: Each turn will throw dice. When the number pluses 50, prepare for civil war.The more time it takes to get it, the worst it will be * You can make personal unions, but you won't control the other country totally, if you try, civil war breaks out * You start with 4,000 armies of category 6, you can improve your army bulding more quartels ' Map Click here to get acess to the map Players and Nations Popular Republic of the Arctic (João "like rio" Dinis) * ' Nunavut (puppet of PRAr)' * Greenland (puppet of PRAr) * ' Iceland (puppet of PRAr)' * ' Bafin (puppet of PRAr)' ' Argentina '(CzarnoNaBialym (Igor Karwowski)) * ' Tierra del Fuego (puppet of Argentina)' ' Mexico '(Flaming Ninja Mapping) Venezuela '''(Nicolas- 1979) ' ' '''New York (Tonio 321) 'Bermuda Empire '(Augustolord) 'Colombia '(Manuelmongol) 'Brazil '(SuperCrocomire10) WARNING THE GAME STARTED MAKE YOUR TURN IN THIS PAGE: http://tfoe-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/2027_%28Amerikan_Godness%29?venotify=created Category:Amerikan Godness Category:Map Games Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Inactive Map Games